


gotta be the scene

by Etharei



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hotels, Infidelity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The initiation of Isaac Carpenter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta be the scene

**Author's Note:**

> Because you're not really ~in until there's p0rn written about you. I BLAME MY TWITTER FEED AT 3AM IN THE MORNING. Also I wrote this with hardly any knowledge about Isaac. Title is from the line "Anything goes, gotta be the scene" from the song "Glam" by Christina Aguilera.

**_gotta be the scene_ **

 

"Hey, man, I really appreciate this," says Isaac, gesturing at the beer bottles standing empty between them. There'd been other drinks, _a lot_ of other drinks - he has no idea where Tommy puts it all, the guy looks stone-cold sober - and a lot of other people who have since trudged off to bed, and normally he doesn't indulge as much, but these first few days have had the feeling of an initiation, and he's determined to do his best. This is an _amazing_ gig, he'd been so surprised to get it, and he's aware that he's the newcomer, the stranger looking to enter a tight-knit group.

He hadn't expected Tommy to be the one to hang out with him for first drinks the night before, staying with him for most of the day, introducing him to everyone else tonight; logically, it would have made sense for the old drummer to break in the new. But now he's glad, because Tommy is ridiculously easy to talk to, has a million stories with accompanying tips on how to deal with the others, and anyway he got to hang out with LP tonight as well. It's obvious how much Tommy loves all the people he talks about, he's practically shining with it, and it had made Isaac excited to meet everyone tonight.

"No problem, man," says Tommy, smiling back easily. "So you saw the show tonight - think you can keep up?"

"Yeah! I mean, I hope so." Isaac grins. "The fans seemed really intense." He'd sat in the audience, totally incognito, and admired how the band and crew and dancers rolled through the relatively short set like oiled clockwork. "Everyone around me knew the words to all the songs." He'd been near the front, where the hardcore fans tended to be, but still. "And the stuff they were yelling at you guys, I don't know if you can hear it on the stage but it was... pretty graphic."

On the other hand, Adam Lambert - the guy Isaac's going to be working for - had been thrusting his crotch and grabbing his junk and generally insinuating sex in every other breath, so it shouldn't be surprising. Isaac is very happily married, and very comfortably heterosexual, but even he had been going _damn, that's one hell of a man_.

Tommy smacks his lips, frowning, and reaches into his jeans pocket. He pulls out a tube of pink lipgloss, applies it with the delicate efficiency of long practice. Isaac finds himself staring at the newly shiny lips, and remembers the start of the song "Fever", the jokes that had been flying around in the group earlier.

"So, I gotta ask- are you and the boss, like, an item or something?" he says. His thoughts are fuzzy, hard to grasp, and it's not until Tommy gives him an unreadable look that it occurs to him that he may be crossing a line he hadn't been aware of.

But before he can apologize and retract it, Tommy says, "No, we're not dating," and shrugs, sticking the lip gloss back in his pocket, letting the awkward moment pass. Isaac relaxes. They talk some more about the fans, how to handle them, the kinds of gifts Tommy's gotten. The bar empties until it's literally just the two of them, but the staff don't make any hints about them leaving, just hovering around the edges. This is a _nice_ hotel.

Tommy's phone chirps with a text message, and Isaac waits for him to read it, expecting him to call it a night afterward and the two of them can head up to their rooms.

Tommy does take care of the check, but then he says, "Come up to my room, we can talk some more," so Isaac follows him to the elevators. He hopes they won't go on for much longer; it's well past midnight and he'd talked for hours earlier and he's kind of tired. Tommy, on the other hand, seems even more energized than before, despite the fact that he'd played a show while Isaac sat in the audience.

They get to the room and Isaac sits on the edge of the bed while Tommy uses the bathroom. Tommy's room looks exactly like his own, only a lot messier. Tommy's bag is lying between the TV and the closet and looks like something had exploded out of it. There are empty bottles on the table, mostly beer - _how much does that guy drink?_ \- and random articles of clothing lying everywhere. Isaac ends up staring at a pair of jeans crumpled on the floor at the foot of the bed, something niggling at the back of his mind. He really _should_ have stopped drinking earlier, his brain feels like it's full of cotton.

Tommy comes out and flops backwards onto the bed, sending Isaac bobbing. He's telling Isaac about the fans video-taping the concerts and _watch out, you never know when they've got the camera zoomed in on you_ and asking if Isaac has seen any of them on YouTube. Which, of course, these days you're kind of expected to do a bit of research.

The conversation meanders on. Tommy doesn't seem to be expecting his undivided attention, getting up and puttering around the room and throwing his bag further into disarray, so Isaac keeps staring at the jeans on the floor, trying to figure out what it is about them that's bothering him.

It comes to him: _those jeans are far too big to be Tommy's_ , just as there's a knock on the door.

He doesn't feel as surprised as he should be to see Adam Lambert walking in. Adam sees him, brightens up and says "Hi!"

"Hey," he responds, trying to look as sober as possible. He hasn't spent much time with Adam himself, so far, still thinks of him as the guy at his auditions that he needs to impress. It doesn't help that Adam's gaze is kind of intense, especially in a small space like _someone else's hotel room_.

So Isaac is relieved when Tommy asks Adam about the clubs he'd just come back from and Adam turns to look at him. Isaac _really_ regrets being moderately intoxicated, because he's feeling a little self-concious and a bit of a third wheel. There are lots of fairly innocuous possible explanations for why Adam's jeans are in Tommy's room, of course; living in such close-quarters, people's stuff must get mixed up all the time. But there's a distinct energy in the room now that hadn't been there before, and despite what Tommy had said earlier, Isaac very firmly feels it's time to go back to his own room now.

"Isaac?" asks Tommy in a concerned tone. Isaac looks up, hadn't realized he'd started staring at his lap, and Tommy's standing two feet in front of him. "You all right?"

 _Yeah, just tired,_ he means to say. Except what comes out is: "So the two of you _are_ together?"

Tommy gives him that look again, the one he can't read, before glancing back at Adam, who's pulling a bottle of Vitamin Water out of a backpack in the corner. "We're not dating, I told you."

"Sorry," says Isaac quickly, shaking his head. "I know, sorry, I... don't really know what's coming out of my mouth right now. And anyway, it's, like, none of my business."

"It's okay," Adam says in a reassuring tone. He walks towards Tommy and ruffles Tommy's hair. "You're part of the family now."

Tommy and Adam share a look. It's nothing intimate, just two friends communicating silently. Adam shifts his hand so that he's gripping a handful of Tommy's bangs.

Then Adam pushes Tommy down to his knees.

Isaac forgets to breathe, watches frozen as Tommy's hands grapple with Adam's belt, deftly undoing the complicated buckle, pulling down Adam's zipper. Adam tugs Tommy closer to his crotch, lets out a sigh when Tommy reaches inside and lets out his dick, stroking it slowly but firmly. _Oh shit._ Adam is just starting to get hard, but Isaac realizes that all those pictures of his hard-on don't do the real thing justice. He stares, unable to stop himself, watches the thick column of flesh grow thicker, swelling, rising. _Adam's cock. He's watching his_ boss _growing hard, right in fucking front of him._

Then he sees the expression on Tommy's face. Tommy looks... relaxed, docile, almost serene. He's looking up at Adam like Adam's the only person in the world, and he smiles as his face is pressed into Adam's crotch, his hand still stroking. Isaac sees Tommy's tongue poking out, licking between the teeth of Adam's zipper like he's trying to get at the base of his cock, deliberately pushing his nose into the barely-visible nest of pubic hair, and then working his way up along the shaft towards the tip, little teasing licks like a lapping cat between his own fingers.

Adam lets out a small sound, still petting Tommy's hair. Tommy starts sucking on the head, making little wet noises, and curls his fingers around the rest of Adam's cock. Isaac stares, transfixed, as Tommy hollows his cheeks and flicks out his tongue and takes Adam deeper, deeper, the blunt head of Adam's cock making a visible impression when Tommy presses it against the inside of his cheek. Adam tips up the bottle of Vitamin Water and drinks, looking for all the world like he's just re-hydrating, not getting a blowjob from his bassist in front of his new drummer.

The both of them are still fully dressed, which makes what they're doing feel all the more surreal. Isaac doesn't know if he's meant to stay or if they'd already forgotten about him and he's meant to see himself out.

He shifts on the bed, intending to go with the latter, and two sets of eyes turn to stare at him. He feels pinned in place as surely as if the two men are physically holding him there.

"You're married, right, Isaac?" asks Adam. His hand is stroking the back of Tommy's head.

Isaac nods, numbly.

"Yeah. See, I have a personal rule about playing with people in a relationship."

Isaac nods again, because he doesn't know what else to do, and tries not to think about the little stab of disappointment he feels.

Adam smiles down at Tommy. "Tommy, on the other hand, has no such compunctions."

And before Isaac can think, _what?_ , Tommy has crawled to where he's sitting on the bed. His hands on Isaac's knees set Isaac's heart thundering, and Isaac doesn't say anything when Tommy parts his legs, doesn't stop Tommy from pulling his pants open and reaching inside. He's a little busy staring at Tommy's mouth, the lips reddened and swollen, his chin wet and glistening, an obscene mess. Isaac's head falls back at the first touch of Tommy's fingers, and he's surprised to find himself already hard, wet at the tip.

Tommy smiles at him before bending down and - "Oh fuck, oh God, shit," gasps Isaac, fingers grasping at the bed linen. "That's, fuck, _Tommy_!" No teasing, no foreplay, Tommy just goes to _town_ with him, licking and sucking as intensely as if his life depended on it, the wet and heat and pressure absolutely _perfect_. It's all Isaac can do to not thrust up, not push more of himself into Tommy. He spreads his legs wider, and Tommy swallows him down, throat working the head of Isaac's cock. Isaac nearly goes cross-eyed.

"He's good, isn't he?" Adam is standing right behind Tommy, petting Tommy's rump. He smiles affectionately at the two of them, like a proud owner observing his pets. "Don't be shy about telling him what you like."

Isaac is finding it hard enough to think and, well, _breathe_ , with that magical, magical mouth on him. He watches, wild-eyed, as Adam neatly pulls down Tommy's jeans and boxers, stroking and smiling down at Tommy's bare ass. Tommy shuffles forward a little on his knees, giving himself purchase to arch his back and pointedly thrust his butt up at Adam, all while keeping his mouth on Isaac.

Adam chuckles, says, "You're such a gorgeous little slut, aren't you, baby?" He presses a kiss at the base of Tommy's spine, trailing his lips down all over the pale flesh, nipping and licking. A bottle of lube and a condom appear in his hand - Isaac's finding it hard to pay attention to anything other than Tommy's mouth, the delicious feeling of Tommy's lips moving up and down his cock.

Then Tommy's rhythm falters, and Isaac looks up to see Adam pushing his cock into Tommy's ass, practically _impaling him, shit_ , a blissful expression on his face. He's gripping Tommy's hips hard, fingers digging into the skin. Tommy groans around Isaac's cock, making Isaac whimper and drop back to rest on his elbows. He tries to keep watching and sees Tommy pushing his ass back towards Adam, wiggling a little. Adam makes an approving noise and obliges, starts moving, pulling back and thrusting forward, fucking Tommy hard and fast.

Each thrust pushes Tommy forward a little, shoving even more of Isaac's cock down his throat. Isaac's ears are ringing; the sound of Adam fucking, the slap of skin, seems ridiculously loud in the otherwise quiet room. Isaac's eyes wander back down between his legs and sees his swollen length sliding out of Tommy's mouth, slick and glistening, the denim around his zipper soaking wet, and he has to look away before he comes right there.

Not that he lasts for much longer. Tommy changes pattern, adding a twist of lips around the head every time he pulls back, and he's making these little noises, and the short breaths and vibrations push Isaac closer and closer to the edge. Finally, Tommy reaches a hand into Isaac's pants and strokes over his balls as he swallows Isaac down as far as he can, and Isaac's coming, hips jumping up from the mattress and indistinguishable words falling out of his mouth. Tommy drinks him down, continues lapping as his cock softens.

Isaac lies back, boneless, but still watching as Adam picks up speed, pounding into Tommy at a punishing pace. Tommy drops down to his elbows, sticking his ass back even further. Isaac finds himself staring again at Tommy's mouth, the parted lips a lot redder and wetter. Tommy's eyes are glazed over, pupils blown, he looks like he's about to fly apart. Then he starts talking, little sounds turning into words, "Yes, Adam, fuck me, please, fuck, harder please, _Adam_ " like a script from a porn movie, made real by the genuine breathless _neediness_ in his voice, the unfeigned raspiness from having a dick, _Isaac's dick_ down his throat.

It's the hottest thing Isaac's ever seen.

Adam reaches around and takes Tommy in hand, jerks him off in time with his thrusts. The burst of noise from Tommy when he comes is startling, a string of filthy expletives, and Isaac is mesmerized by the spurts of white on the carpet, Tommy spilling all over Adam's hand. Adam keeps fucking him, still hard, his neck shiny with sweat. Tommy doesn't protest, though Isaac's sure he must be feeling oversensitive right now. Tommy just goes boneless, reaching back with one hand to tangle his fingers with Adam's remaining hand on his hip.

Isaac's eyes must have slipped closed, because he snaps them open in time to see Adam slumping over Tommy, surprisingly quiet in his climax, letting out a breathless groan and a continuous whisper of Tommy's name. Tommy twists his head around, stroking Adam's cheek, and they're kissing, soft and sweet and tender. Now Isaac turns away; _this_ is something he is definitely not a part of.

The two men join him on the bed, Tommy shifting him a little to make room and curling up behind him, Adam slipping in on the other side of Tommy. They're all still clothed, even Tommy's pulled his pants back on, and Isaac doesn't remember tucking himself in but evidently he had. He can still feel the wetness on his crotch, the smell of sex hanging in the air, but what just happened... feels ridiculous and unbelievable and every kind of crazy.

It's wonderful.

"You staying the night?" asks Adam, casual and direct. And, right, they're in Tommy's room. There's no weight in his tone, like he's really just asking, like it's up to Isaac whether he stays or goes.

After a moment, he replies, "I should head back to my room." He looks over at the two of them. They're both beautiful, the two of them, and that's not something Isaac usually thinks about when it comes to guys. "Thank you, though," he adds, and means it.

This isn't the first band he's joined late, and it's the least excruciating initiation he's ever had to go through.

Adam and Tommy smile at him at the same time. Tommy leans over and kisses him gently on the cheek. Isaac blinks and manages to press a quick kiss back before Tommy pulls away. Adam's smile turns into a full one that brightens his face, and his eyes are warm and approving.

"Welcome to the glam, Isaac."

_.end_


End file.
